Y allí estaba Ella xXx Holic Rou One Shot
by TomoyoNatyTsubasa
Summary: Finalmente, luego de varios años de espera, la volvía a tener frente a sus ojos, allí estaba ella, como si los años no hubieran pasado, y como si el hitsuzen hubiera detenido el tiempo desde entonces; Yuuko y Watanuki sostienen una anhelada conversación..


**Y allí estaba ella. Fan fic del Final de xXx Holic Rou (del día 13-01-11). **

Y allí estaba ella, allí de espaldas a él, por demasiado increíble y surrealista que pueda parecer. Vistiendo el mismo Kimono de Mariposa con el que se había ido aquel fatídico día de la tienda, en la que se conceden deseos.

Yuuko san…¡era ella!, sus ojos de mago no lo podían engañar. Esa mariposa a la que había estado soñando todos estos días seguidos, y a la que había inquirido tanto lo que quería transmitirle, era nada más ni nada menos que la portadora de un encuentro con aquella persona amada, a la que había estado esperando por estos largos diez años de claustro.

La estupefacción no lo dejaba moverse libremente, he hizo por unos segundos, que a él le parecieron una eternidad por cierto, que se quedase observándola desde esa perspectiva de manera absorta e inmóvil. Era demasiado real como para no acreditar este encuentro, tan añorado y tan pensado por Watanuki.

Por fin pudo sacar de su garganta lo que parecía ser su voz, aunque a él le sonó extraña y algo entrecortada, los nervios y las miles de emociones que lo recorrían para ese entonces, lo habían casi dejado mudo, impresionado y turbado; tantos años de soñar con su reencuentro, para el cual él se sentía cada día más preparado con el pasar del tiempo, con el crecimiento de sus poderes, con su construcción de conocimientos y con la concesión de deseos a todo tipo de persona y de ser sobrenatural, lo que le hacía sentir seguro y un digno sucesor de su maestra, pero no…Nada de lo que pensó, ni nada para lo que creía estar preparado, al menos en este instante valía, y su forma de hablar temblorosa y llena de incertidumbre lo delataban por completo.

-¡Yuu-ko…san-n!...¿Yu-uko sa-nnn?...¡¿eres tú?...esa fue la única frase que pudo articular entonces, y se limitó a escuchar una respuesta por parte de la aludida, quien aún no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, teniendo a la mariposa negra que llamaba en sueños a Watanuki alrededor de ella.

-Así que de nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar, Watanuki Kimihiro…expresó la figura delante suyo, ladeando un poco la cabeza, logrando así que su voz llegue más fácilmente a quien se lo preguntaba. –Era de esperarse, viniendo de ti, está en tu sangre, lo llevas desde el fondo de tu ser, haber pensado en cómo te verías de diferente al retroceder el tiempo fue una jugada maestra contra aquel mago, pero una muy peligrosa y de dos filos para mí, debí haberlo sabido. (Y diciendo esto, sonríe en voz alta, logrando que Watanuki se desconcertara).

-Sí, definitivamente eres tú Yuuko san, la prueba está en cómo te expresas, nunca comprendo al momento lo que intentas decirme, me dejas pensando en cada frase que me dices, sí, definitivamente, y aunque todavía no puedo concebirlo eres tú…-entonces, ¿eso significa que el precio ha sido pagado?, ¿que el tiempo que he estado encerrado en la tienda ha sido suficiente para poder verte de nuevo?, también significa que…

-Watanuki, (dijo ella evitando que él siguiera con más preguntas, formulándolas en su lugar):-¿Por qué lo has hecho así?, ¿por qué has hecho cosas para detener el flujo natural de tu vida?, ¿por qué escogiste este camino lleno de espinas y dolor?, ¿no te has dado cuenta del sufrimiento de las personas que te aprecian y te valoran?, ¿es esto lo que te había transmitido el tiempo en que fuiste mi ayudante?...(la lluvia de preguntas que salía de los labios carmesí de la hechicera dejaron sin habla al aludido, quien se limitó a escucharlas, y a adoptar un semblante cabizbajo mientras que ella siguió hablando) soy yo quien debe ser la que se sacia de las respuestas lógicas esta vez, así que debes contestar a cada una de ellas, y con respuestas valederas, Kimihiro.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Watanuki se sacudiera sobresaltado, aparte de que era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, ya que anteriormente él mismo no se lo había permitido, cuando su opinión acerca de la confianza en las personas era totalmente diferente, eso y trayendo a sus elucubraciones aquellas incógnitas, de inmediato todo en su mente se asoció, y pudo traer a sus pensamientos a aquellas personas a las que se refería ella al reprocharlo dulcemente; allí estaban Doumeki, Maru y Moro, Mokona, Kohane, Himawari, e incluso Shaoran, Fye, Kurogane, Sakura Hime, la Mokona Blanca y sus propios padres Sakura y Shaoran, quienes le dieron ese nombre para protegerlo, todos ellos, sus amigos, quienes nunca lo han abandonado, a pesar de los años que pasaron, amigos, que a pesar de querer verlo feliz día a día viviendo cada minuto de su existencia, y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con su decisión, lo apoyaron a través de los años, de cerca o en la distancia, como lo ha hecho Himawari, quien, incluso después de contraer matrimonio, cada uno de abril va a la tienda a celebrar su cumpleaños con él, además de estar pendiente por medio de llamadas telefónicas cada vez que puede. También de las personas que lo apoyaron más de cerca, Doumeki y Kohane, ambos siendo profesor y estudiante universitarios a estas alturas, con las múltiples responsabilidades con las que les toca lidiar en la actualidad, jamás se han olvidado de acompañarlo, de darle su cariño y de pasarle una mano cuando él los necesitaba…Sí, era cierto, el regaño se lo tenía bien merecido.

No pudo dejar a un lado a los seres mágicos que habitan con él la tienda, que la cuidan y la protegen de los peligros que acechan siempre, como ser de los Yatagarasu, ciertos cúmulos de ayakashis persistentes y de criaturas sobrenaturales, como Jorougumo y otros youkais rebeldes, que en algún momento quisieron irrumpir en la paz de la tienda; Maru y Moro, las gemelas traviesas, sí, esas niñas tan amorosas que ayudan a sostener el equilibrio del lugar, ellas, que cada mañana lo despiertan con un dulce beso en cada mejilla, y hasta Mokona, que a pesar de ser tan adepta a causar problemas y a comer y beber desmesuradamente, había sido un gran soporte y una excelente consejera emocional, aunque él nunca lo hubiera admitido delante de ella, por verguënza o por orgullo tal vez…

Realmente sin ellos, sin Kudagitsune, y sin las enseñanzas tan correctas y oportunas para controlar sus poderes de Haruka san en sus sueños, y del constante aliento por parte de Oba san a la distancia, no hubiera podido soportar el peso de la incierta espera. Se imaginaba a sus amigos envejecer uno a uno, pues ellos sí sufren los embates del tiempo, sólo él permanecería intacto, inmutable con el transcurrir de las estaciones, y cada vez que le daba vueltas al asunto se entristecía más, pero…su deseo de encontrarse con ella, con su mentora, su amiga, su confidente, su persona más importante era mucho más fuerte; más fuerte que todo el agobiante peso de los años y más significativo aún que la caída anual de los pétalos del cerezo más añoso del jardín.

Estaba atrapado entre sus pensamientos y posibles respuestas para Yuuko, cuando ésta lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y volvió a decir estas palabras:

-No has contestado a ninguna de mis preguntas Watanuki, veo que no tienes respuestas válidas a ninguna de ellas, era de esperarse de nuevo de ti, tan impulsivo e impetuoso como siempre, pareces nunca medir la consecuencia final de tus actos, y mira que te he enseñado muchas cosas, incluso, en un principio, has estado concediendo deseos por un precio más reducido del que debería ser pagado, lastimándote en el proceso y angustiando a aquellos que velaban por ti; creyendo tener la situación bajo control cuando en realidad no la tenías, te has herido a ti mismo y casi terminas hiriendo a los que te rodean. En ese momento, finalmente Yuuko voltea para mirarlo de frente, cara a cara, después de diez penosos y largos años.

Watanuki no pudo más que entreabrir sus labios para no decir nada coherente al final; estaba extasiado, Yuuko san lucía preocupada, triste, pero lo miraba de una manera extraña, como si quisiera encontrar en su rostro las respuestas que necesitaba escuchar, entonces analizó las últimas palabras que le acababa de decir y fue como si esas lo pusieran en alerta…un momento…-¿eso quiere decir que tú estuviste observándome todo este tiempo?, ¿Yuuko san?-esto por fin pudo convertirlo en palabras y no en simples balbuceos como antes…

-Yo era quien necesitaba respuestas Watanuki, te dije que esta vez era yo la que debía ser contestada…-volvió a alegar la hechicera, tratando de que él le diera magnitud a la consecuencia de sus decisiones, pero lo que no tenía en mente ni por asomo era la manera en que reaccionaría él en ese instante, no se lo imaginaba para nada, porque con sus reproches e intentos de hacerlo ver que el camino que había escogido no era nada favorable para él y que lo entendiera con tanta vehemencia, y soltando una que otra cosa que sabía de antes, lograron que quiera ser contestado más que nunca, dejando de lado lo que ella le solicitaba como explicaciones de su proceder…

Kimihiro Watanuki, lleno de coraje y armado de valor en busca de la respuesta que esta vez él necesita saciar, acortó distancias con ella y quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro y dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos con determinación lo siguiente: -No, no Yuuko san, no me has contestado a mí, (cerrando el puño por la ansiedad),¡ te pregunté que si tú habías estado viendo todo lo que hice en la tienda durante este tiempo en que no estuviste!...¿tú podías ver desde aquí todo lo que yo he pasado?...¡no puede ser! (cierra los ojos fuertemente, aprieta un puño y sigue hablándole, esta vez alzando un poco más la voz)…¡No lo puedo creer Yuuko san!, si podías verme, si podías estar al pendiente de lo que me pasaba y de los deseos que eran concedidos en tu ausencia por mí… (ahora mirándola con fijeza y dolor)…

-¿Por qué no me lo hiciste saber antes?, ¡por lo menos una pista!, algo que me dijera que estabas aquí, que me seguías vigilando, ¡por qué no viniste antes!, has dejado que mi espera en silencio se extendiera tanto, he lastimado a mis seres queridos con mi decisión, pero te puedo dar crédito de que no me he arrepentido de nada, ¡incluso te seguiría esperando por toda la eternidad si fuese necesario!, ya te lo había transmitido el día en que desapareciste, es terrible la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por la persona más importante de tu vida cuando más te necesita, ver desaparecer en la nada al ser que te ha dado todo y al que tú no habías ni siquiera podido conceder un deseo, y al que después de su partida tratas de concedérselo, aunque ya no esté a tu lado para verlo hecho realidad…

-¡Yuuko san!, ¡dime porqué!, ¡porqué no me lo hiciste saber antes!, yo te he estado concediendo tu deseo, el de vivir cueste lo que cueste, pero no creas que es solo por el deseo, no, ya no es así, vivo porque he aprendido a amar mi existencia y la de las seres humanos y no humanos que me rodean, porque tú me enseñaste a amar cada minuto y cada cosa de la que está hecho el mundo en que vivo e inclusive los mundos alternativos que existen,; y te sorprenderá eso, pero sí, he aprendido a aceptar que no estamos solos, y que este no es el único universo, Shaoran kun me lo ha enseñado muy bien, y todos aquellos clientes que han pisado esta tienda desde entonces, ¡no comprendo Yuuko san! ¿por qué te fuiste y te mantuviste al margen todo este tiempo?...ya sé, me dirás que hay un límite de interferencia de parte de las personas y más aún de parte de aquellos que poseen poderes mágicos, pero también sé, por como ayudaste a Shaoran y su grupo que ¡hay muchas otras formas de manifestarse e intervenir! (para ese entonces, las súplicas de Watanuki por obtener respuesta de Yuuko lo habían hecho tomarla de una mano y acercarla aun más a él, logrando que sus rostros estén totalmente enfrentados el uno con el otro, mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación, a lo que ella al principio respondió solamente mirándolo a los ojos directamente, pero a medida que escuchaba sus réplicas, terminó de manera sorprendida y desencajada por la sorprendente reacción valerosa de Kimihiro, al enfrentarla de esa forma tan decidida, valiente y perspicaz, sin duda aún no podía salir de su asombro, realmente él había cambiado mucho, maduró y se escuchaba como todo un gran mago, en síntesis, un gran hombre en todos los sentidos, y en una especie de sensación de acorralamiento, esta vez fue ella la que se sentía así y comenzó por lo tanto a hablarle:

-Watanuki yo…tienes razón, desde donde había estado, aún desde allí he estado observándote estos años. (Para entonces era Watanuki el que pelaba ojos al saber que lo que suponía era cierto, una sensación de angustia y desazón en cierta forma comenzaron a recorrerlo, era imposible no sentirse un tanto defraudado, porque Yuuko no le dio tan siquiera una esperanza o una pista de cómo encontrarla, un método por el que pudieran reunirse de nuevo a la larga, nada, ningún indicio ni señal le había dejado, entonces la miraba desconcertado una vez más, con las orbes llenas de lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar cuesta abajo, lo que hizo que ella no soportara más, ya era demasiado verlo así, entonces, no sabía porqué, pero, algo temblorosa, alzó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Kimihiro y logró atrapar una lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla en ese instante).

El gesto fue ínfimo, pero por locuaz que parezca, hizo que Watanuki cerrara lo ojos por un momento y se concentrara en la calidez que le provocaba tener la suave mano de Yuuko sobre su cara, entonces, volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse directamente con las ventanas carmesí a las que tanto añoraba…esos segundos fueron eternos para él, sin embargo no eternos en mal sentido, sino que se hubiera quedado así con ella todo el tiempo del mundo…de lo que no tenía la menor idea era de lo que vendría a continuación…

-Yo no podía…dijo Yuuko como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, pero al parecer era algo que la perturbaba, aunque aún así parecía querer que él la escuchara, además bajó por un segundo la mirada hacia la mano contraria, la izquierda, que Watanuki no le había dejado libre todavía, ya que aún la tenía sostenida con su mano, a lo que él pareció reaccionar, así que la soltó suavemente…-Yo no podía encontrar, (ella tomó aire para completar lo que diría), no podía encontrar el camino para llegar hasta ti…(Watanuki empezó a abrir sus ojos nuevamente hasta que por poco se le salían de las órbitas),-por más de que intenté todos estos años me fue imposible hallar la salida que me trajera hasta ti, busqué todas las formas posibles para reunirme desde antes contigo, pero no pude Watanuki, todo lo que he intentado no sirvió de nada, así que tuve que conformarme hasta hoy con observarte a lo lejos, mientras que los años no dejaban de pasar…-¿Cómo no querer reunirme con el que amo?, parece que el que no ha entendido nada eres tú…Y con estas palabras que lo aclaraban todo, con estas escuetas pero significativas frases, Yuuko Ichihara había dado por finalizado "El Sueño de la Mariposa", que era su sueño después de todo, el que tenía como propósito reunirla con su ser más amado, pasara lo que pasara, el tiempo que costara, así que finalmente ese sueño que ella había soñado cumplió su objetivo, por fin la reunió después de las vueltas y giros del destino con su persona más importante, con Watanuki, quien la miraba para ese entonces de una manera indescriptible, indescifrable. Tantas cosas habían pasado juntos, tantas buenas y malas vivencias, cómo no resultaría de esa forma todo, ni ellos pudieron escapar del hitsuzen, que pareciera que al fin se ponía de su lado y jugaba en su mismo equipo…No había más palabras que transmitir, ni preguntas que responder, ni muerte a la que temer…Ya no hacía falta nada más. Estas fueron las últimas palabras, las que faltaban ser dichas por completo, el silencio sólo fue roto por el leve roce de sus kimonos encontrados en un dulce abrazo con tiempo y medio de retraso y de añoranza…allí estaban ambos abrazados en aquella infinita oscuridad del sueño de ambos, qué importaba que allí no hubiera nada y lo que pudiera pasar a continuación, se tenían en ese momento el uno al otro muy cerca, sintiendo el acompasado latido de sus corazones, sintiendo más de lo que algún día soñaron sentir…

En la tienda, mirando la pipa atentamente estaba Doumeki, aunque se encontraba viendo más que solamente la pipa, estaba viendo en la oscuridad. Sí, era el momento de utilizar aquello que guardaba en secreto desde que Yuuko san se lo dio y le dijo que no dudara de usarlo en el futuro que estaba por venir; era hora de utilizar el huevo, de aquel del cual nada nacerá. Kohane se lo había pedido, él se lo había prometido, que cuidaría de su amigo sin dudarlo. En tanto, en medio de esa oscuridad que se hacía cómplice de ambos, frente contra frente, con los ojos cerrados en el interminable abrazo apretado, ambos esbozaron estas pequeñas pero a la vez inmensas frases para ellos, cargadas de infinito significado:- Tadaima, Watanuki…a la que él respondió feliz:- Okaeri nasai…Yuuko san…y la pequeña mariposa negra revoloteó por última vez, para luego desaparecer, fundiéndose con el oscuro ambiente reinante...

¡Gracias Totales xXx Holic! y hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar en otra obra de Clamp…"The Show must go on"…

By TomoyoNatyTsubasa.


End file.
